The present invention relates to an interval timing system that provides load control during timed intervals. In particular, the present invention is an interval timer which may be used for a variety of applications including industrial process control and traffic control.
In recent years, considerable effort has been expended in the development of solid state electronic interval timers, particularly to replace the prior art electro-mechanical traffic controllers. The solid state interval timers have the advantages of lower cost, smaller size, lower power consumption, and greater flexibility of functions performed than the prior art devices.